starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Myles Fox
History Birth (29 BBY) CC-3006 was born on Kamino like the millions of other Clone Troopers of the Galactic Republic. 3006, however, was preselected to become an elite special forces Officer in the Grand Army. Training (27 BBY—22 BBY) As a projected officer, CC-3006 underwent all of the standard training that a Clone Commander was expected to undergo. In addition to this training, however, he was also put through training in several of the clone variant specialties. A handful of months after the Battle of Geonosis, 3006 was selected, along with a couple hundred of his Clone Commander brothers, to be trained by Alpha-17 ARC Commander training. This final round of training was meant to provoke more independent thought among the Army's most elite Commanders. Military Service (22 BBY—10 BBY) Commander Fox began his service as just another Clone Commander. He spent some time in a variety of Recon Units before ultimately being assigned to the newly commissioned Galactic Marines of the 4th Sector Army. This was an Elite unit led by General Ki-Adi-Mundi and Clone Marshal Commander CC-1138. Throughout the course of the war, the 21st gradually became known as simply the Galactic Marines. The Marines were cross-trained to fight in a variety of environments in ground and space, making them some of the most versatile and elite troopers of the Galactic Army. Due to some memory loss as a result of the nearly twenty years that Commander Fox spent in cryostasis on Aries IX, it is not known exactly when he was removed from the Galactic Marines, now whether or not he was serving under Ki-Adi-Mundi or any other Jedi General at the time of Order 66. Some time after the declaration of the Galactic Empire, Commander Fox was assigned to a new Elite Stormtrooper unit known as the Novatroopers. The individuals who made up the Novatroopers seemed to carry with them the same sorts of skills that the Galactic Marines had, except that the Novatrooper's tended to deploy in smaller fire teams, much like the Republic and Imperial Commandos did. Novatroopers wore a specialized version of Stormtrooper Armor colored black with gold markings. Reassignment (10 BBY—3 BBY) Approximately 10 BBY, Commander Fox was handed orders that would forever alter the course of his life. He was to personally select a team of his best and most loyal troopers for reassignment. CC-3006 was no stranger to transferring assignments, as his entire career had been full of shifting responsibilities and therefore he carried out the order immediately. Selecting a well rounded team of troopers who had served him well over the years. Speculation about what their new assignment might be began immediately, but none of the clones could have ever predicted what lay ahead of them. When they finally reached Coruscant, the Clones were informed that effective immediately they were being transferred out of the Novatroopers and into the Imperial Guard. As if being pulled off of one of the Empires most elite front line units to be placed in a peacekeeping and security corps wasn't bad enough... the teams individual assignment would be the guarding of a member of the Imperial senate by the name of Aaralyn Blackthorne. The clones naturally objected to what they could only determine was babysitting. Commander Fox managed to assuage his teams concerns, ordering them to wait outside while he spoke to the Imperial Officer on the team's behalf. It was to no avail. The transfer was completed, and it was permanent. (more to come) Retreat (3 BBY) (More to come) Reawakening (14 ABY) (More to come) Personality and Traits Myles is a calm and collective individual. Having been bred and engineered to be an elite clone officer, he excels at both soldiering and being a leader to his men. His dedication to his assignments commands the respect of his subordinates and his even keeled approach to leadership and battle inspire a near supernatural loyalty out of his men. In battle Commander Fox is cool, calculating, and efficient. He is not perfect, however and has been known to show and give into his baser emotions on a handful of rare occasions. Many of which have often involved his ward, Aaralyn. A fact that few are brave or stupid enough to point out, and one that he is quick to dismiss. Like the rest of his clone brethren, Myles shares his physical attributes with his soldiers and their genetic template, Jango Fett. He has brown eyes and black hair. Myles, however, has a small scar above his left eye that splits his eyebrow neatly in half and extends approximately a half of an inch up his forehead. Skills and Abilities Myles is a skilled and efficient soldier. An expert marksman who is capable of performing his duties in almost any conditions or environment. He has extensive training in elite and covert operations and a very long list of diversified talents and skills. Publications Closed Threads Active Threads References Category:ClonesCategory:Vague